


Blue Roses

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Fire, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Fluff, Paramedic Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your workplace is on fire, Fireman!Bucky saves your life.





	Blue Roses

“Out, out.” You yelled at the panicking kids.

It was the last day of the school year, and the school was  _on fire_. You didn’t know how it happened, but now it had spread through that side of the building and your students were literally panicking with all the smoke and noise around.

“Miss Y/L/N…” One of the girls stopped in front of you.

“Alex, you need to go.” You exclaimed, pointing the way out to the other kids.

“But Lisa is locked in the bathroom!” She cried out.

You frowned deep, worried.

“Shit.” You whispered to yourself, looking for a closer adult. “Alex, get out of here with the other kids, I’m gonna get Lisa. Where is she?”

“In the third floor, close to the room with the instruments.”

You nodded, cursing under your breath when you realised you’d have trough two sets of stairs to get there.

Your blood was pumping hard while you ran up, covering your mouth and nose with your coat when you felt the smoke in your breath.

“Lisa?” You called, opening the girl’s bathroom door. “Lisa, are you here?”

“Miss Y/N.” The girl cried out. “Miss Y/N, I’m stuck.”

You let out a short  _fuck_  and tried to push her door open.

She was stuck.

“Okay, kid, I’m gonna need you to get as far as possible from the door, okay?”  You said, trying to stay calm. “Just back off.”

She confirmed with a sound.

“Okay.” You took a breath. “One… Two… Three.”

And with that, you launched yourself against the door, using all your weight and force to break it open.

Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, you had probably pulled a thing or two with that.

When Lisa stopped in front of you, pale and scared, you gave her your coat.

“Cover your nose and mouth with it.” You instructed. “Now, come on, we need to leave.”

You grabbed her hand with the goof arm, leaving the bathroom and coughing when the smoke hit you again, this time thicker than before.

“The emergency stairs.” You pointed and she ran with you behind her.

You quickly made your way down. When you reached the last set, though, you fell. When you tried to stand up again, it just hurt too much.

“Fuck.” You yelled, not even caring about her hearing you.

Before you could even try to put yourself back on your feet, a fireman opened the fire-blocking door and looked up at you, quickly pulling the girl into his arms and yelling something to someone else.

Seconds later, another fireman entered. He was as tall as one and quickly made his way to you.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I fell.” You said like it was obvious.

The fireman chuckled.

“Okay, doll, let me…”

Before you could say anything, he put his arms around you and lifted you like you weighted no more than a sack of potatoes, taking you outside so where an ambulance was positioned.

“Hey, Clint.” He looked at one of the men inside it after sitting you down on a bench. “The hero teacher, this one needs immediate attention.”

The man in white uniform – ‘Clint’ – quickly ran to you, but your attention was still on the mysterious fireman. Looking almost fearless and with a confident walk, he just entered the building again.

You were under observation. With all the smoke, the pulled muscles in your arm and a fractured leg, you’d be resting for awhile, apparently.

It was your second day in the hospital when a nurse came saying you had a new visitor, stepping aside to give the person space. A blue-eyed-man with a flower – a blue rose – in his hand. You didn’t recognise him.

“Hello, hero teacher.” He said in a playful tone, smirking.

You didn’t need to think twice about his voice.

“Fireman.” You greeted back.

“Call me Bucky.” He smiled and walked to your side.

You giggled, blushing.

“Bucky. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to know about you. It is not every day I see someone like you” He smiled gently and shower you the rose. “I brought you this. I’d bring more but the lady said they were out of blue roses and red and pink roses are just too  _cliché_.”

You took the flower – you’ve never seemed a blue rose close before – and smiled when you realised he was blushing.

“I was only trying to help. Thank you for saving me.” You said, bringing it to your nose.

“I was only doing my job, ma’am. You are very welcome.” He affirmed. “People usually don’t help in these situations, especially when it’s not someone from their family trapped. They save their asses and just pray that we reach the place in time. You, Miss Y/N, are a hero to that kid now.”

You blushed and he tried to hold back a bigger smile.

Bucky visited you every day after that, each day with a different flower, and when you were finally ready to go home he showed up with a large bouquet of blue roses.

“Hello, Miss Hero.” He opened a smile to you, seeing you trying to make your wheelchair move alone.

“Bucky?” You frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking my favourite teacher home.” He rolled his eyes and then blushed. “I mean… If you don’t have a ride.”

“I don’t.” You calmed him down. “I was actually calling a taxi, you don’t have to…”

“Bullshit.” He interrupted you. “Here, I bought these for you.”

You smiled and placed them on your lap. Before you even tried to move your wheelchair he was behind you, pushing you forward.

“Thanks.” You blush.

“No prob, doll.” He joked.  “So, where do you live?”


End file.
